


Cacophony

by MountainMew



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/pseuds/MountainMew
Summary: It doesn't matter how desperately he tries to erase the memories of the past. No matter what he does, Yuya keeps bringing them back. Even if it's painful, he just can't forget...





	Cacophony

**Author's Note:**

> hi i literally have made it my mission to convince the world yuri/yuya is the most important of all yugioh ships becuase it is. it really is.  
> based on the manga, because the manga is 50000000x better than the anime... Well, I haven't finished the anime and the manga isn't over so it might end up sucking, but... Just trust me here!  
> I want to know what their history is !!! I lay awake at night wondering what it is yugo/yuri/yuto want yuya to forget and its k i l l i n g m e so heres a thing...... i wrote 2 quench my THIRST  
> enjoy i guess. im sick so theres probably 1million typos also its short sorry lol

   It’s the faintest of lights flashing in his mind, like the tail end of a firework long since exploded in the sky. Beautiful, the landmark of a memory, the ones he lacks and the ones that have been forced out of his mind. He can almost see it, just enough to fit the pieces of a puzzle back together.  
  It’s a garden. It’s the evening, the late summer, it’s…  
  A sunset soon forgotten, the smell of grass and sharp scissors snipping away the dead and the restless. Yuya’s not all that versed in the matter, but he follows along anyway, because it’s one of those few moments Yuri really smiles. In a serene way, the way children really should, without a hint of maliciousness or frustration to it. He has careful hands, kind ones, ones that makes him wonder why he tried so hard to push Yuya away in the first place.  
  Maybe he used to call him names, or pummel him relentlessly in a duel, but in retrospect those memories aren’t so bad. They’ve toughened Yuya up quite a lot, gave him a snark that he melds into jokes to keep the audience laughing angelically across the stands. Back then, like Yugo and Yuto, it seemed like Yuri was simply an extension of himself, like family he could never replace.  
  Now, things are very different. But Yuya shouldn’t have to think of him any differently. A weird personality quirk, or whatever he’s fooled himself into seeing as truth… That’s so much better than the truth, after all.    
  The problem, then, is how bad all of them are at letting go of the past. Every memory reflecting on broken glass… It takes an exceptional amount of strength to break it between gentle fingertips.  
  It’s Yuya’s warm hands touching his, Yuya’s ignorant voice serenading the fields, the sweat between their palms becoming more unbearably present with every passing second. It’s…  
  “See, Yuya…? Fusion gets a bad reputation, but… These flowers. Didn’t I tell you they’d turn out wonderfully?”  
  He wishes he could be one with Yuya, too.  
  His smile, his personality, his kindness. Yuya is an exceptional human being, the kind they regret meeting, because they’ll never be good enough to stay caught up. It would be so nice, so easy, to just fuse their souls together, and become one perfect person born of a great deal of heartfelt effort. Just like lilies, like evening primroses.  
  Everything’s easier as a child. It’s easy to impress Yuya, to show him a garden and have Yuya marvel over how difficult it must be to keep up. In time, without him ever asking, Yuya takes it upon himself to start watering the plants, taking them for his dramatic little performances, and naming every one after something silly, and heartfelt. Things like his cards, his family, and sometimes after them; after Yuri, after Yuto, and even their pain in the neck Yugo. It’s so sweet it’s sickening, but Yuri likes him best like this.  
  It was easy when they were small, like this. When coming home late was just a scolding and not a death sentence. When there wasn’t a God, a world they needed to save. Yuri should have known better, after all, even now he’s terrible at protecting Yuya. He’s hurt because of Yuri, and Yuri will never be strong enough to totally overtake their enemies. It’s such a headache, he should be better than this… Shouldn’t they have an upper hand, all four of them together?  
  _So why is Yuya hurt._ He asks himself this time and time again, even long after Yuya’s recovered. Even when that smiles still plastered on his face, it seems to be getting more and more empty with time.  
  How pathetic. Yuya’s hands are still so warm, under the setting sun. Holding on… No, he’s gripping to it for dear life, the memories they’re trying to detain, Yuya just can’t let go of them, it seems no matter how many times they destroy them from Yuya’s mind, he finds a way to recall this thing or that thing. How blissful it must be to be unaware of the pain they’ll cause him if he does truly remember them.  
  “Yuri…”  
  They’re as close as close can be when you share the same body. There’s enough distance to look eachother in the eye, never enough for Yuya to feel independent. Sometimes the others give them too much space, so much Yuya wonders where they’ve really been, but Yuri seems the most comfortable inbetween.  
  No, Yuri likes to show off, to be a part of Yuya’s entertainment. That is, after all, why they all came together in the first place.  
  It gives Yuri a headache. It’s like the sound of a rousing audience ringing in his ears, all the time, even when the other three’s thoughts are silent. In Yuya, he’s like a seed that just won’t sprout, regardless of love, care, and affection. But together, they’re always better together.  
  Just like a hybrid flower, like a fusion between two monsters, or more…  It’s wishful thinking, to believe they’ll always be there to protect Yuya, but he hopes he leaves him behind something vital, even if it’s simple. How beautiful their fusion is, if Yuya could surpass even that without him…  
  Yuri never has to worry, not when Yuya’s always three steps ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you. please spread the good word of yuriyuya.


End file.
